Li Tong
Li Tong (onyomi: Ri Tsū) is a general who served under Cao Cao and repelled Guan Yu's forces at Nanjun. Role in Games Within the Dynasty Warriors series, he is a minor general for Cao Cao at Nanjun. In Dynasty Warriors 7 he is one of the defenders stationed at Xuchang against Sun Ce's forces and later fights at Chibi. Dynasty Warriors 8 has him fight at the Defense of Xu Province. The Xtreme Legends expansion has him appear in Lu Bu's historical route for Cao Cao at Puyang and during the final conflict at Xiapi. Wei's hypothetical routes have him at Dingtao, Guandu, and Zhang Jiao and Zuo Ci's versions of Runan. Li Tong is often a brave infantry officer with a high war stat in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms series, although the latest installment changes him to a cavalry unit. Quotes *"Now, attack!" Historical Information Li Tong was from Jiangxia in Jing Province. He was a knight-errant between the Yangtze and the Ru River and raised some troops during the early 180's with his fellow villager Chen Gong (陈恭). Around that time, a man named Zhou Zhi had an argument with Chen Gong and Li Tong. Li Tong wanted to kill him, but Chen Gong thought it would be difficult. Li Tong still planned to kill Zhou Zhi during a meeting and did so. Chen Gong executed the other leaders of Zhou Zhi's faction and they absorbed his troops. Later, Chen Gong was killed by his brother-in-law Chen Hu and took over his troops. Li Tong led troops to attack and kill him, taking his head and presenting it on Chen Gong's altar. Afterwards, he attacked the Yellow Turban commander Wu Ba and captured him and several of his men. Because of a famine during that year, Li Tong used his family's money to provide food for his soldiers and many came to join him. The bandits did not dare to commit any crimes from then on. In 196, Li Tong joined Cao Cao and became "General who Inspires Awe". He was stationed in western Runan. One year later, Cao Cao led a campaign against Zhang Xiu and was defeated by him and Liu Biao. Li Tong led his troops through the night and joined up with Cao Cao. Cao Cao ordered a counter attack with Li Tong leading the van and they defeated the enemy. Li Tong was made Major-General and became Marquis of Jiangong. He was then appointed Commandant of Yangan after Runan Commandery was split in two. Later, the uncle of Li Tong's wife committed a crime and was severely punished by Zhao Yan. Li Tong's wife and his children wept for her uncle's life to be spared, but Li Tong told them that private affairs should not override public interests and even praised Zhao Yan. In 200, Cao Cao fought against Yuan Shao. Yuan Shao sent an envoy to Li Tong, asking him to switch sides and granting him the title of "General of the Interior who Inspires Awe". Li Tong refused the offer and many of his officers pleaded him to accept it, fearing for their lives. Li Tong told them, "Cao Cao is wise and will conquer all under Heaven. Yuan Shao may wield great power, but he relies solely upon that and trusts to nothing else, and eventually, he will be defeated. I would rather die than submit to him". He then beheaded Yuan Shao's envoy and sent the envoy's seal to Cao Cao. In 201, Li Tong fought numerous bandits in the Runan area, among them Chen Cheng, Qu Gong and Jiang Gong. He killed all of them and sent their heads to Cao Cao. Then, he crushed Zhang Chi and his bandits at Taoshan. In 208, Zhou Yu and Liu Bei besieged Cao Ren at Jiangling. Guan Yu tried to approach the castle from the north and in an attempt to make a sneak attack. Li Tong led his forces to intercept him, even dismounting himself to destroy the abatis and fighting at the frontlines. He forced Guan Yu to withdraw and met with Cao Ren in Jiangling. For his efforts, he was praised as the most courageous general. In 209, Li Tong died from illness and his fief was posthumously increased to 400 households. He was made Marquis Gang (Firm Marquis) when Cao Pi ascended the throne and greatly praised in the edict. His oldest son Li Xu became a general and was stationed at Fancheng. His second son Li Ji inherited his rank and was later promoted as well. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Li Tong first appears in chapter 18, introducing himself to Cao Cao after the latter's defeat against Zhang Xiu and Liu Biao. He later accompanied Cao Cao to the battle of Chibi in chapter 48. In chapter 58, he fought against Ma Chao at Tong Gate. After some of the Wei officers attempted to duel Ma Chao and fled, Li Tong rode forth and was cut down in the first bout. Gallery Li Tong (ROTK2).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms II portrait Li Tong (ROTK3).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms III portrait Li Tong (ROTK9).jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX~XI portrait Li Tong (1MROTK).png|100man-nin no Sangokushi portrait Category:Wei Non-Playable Characters